Losing memories
by swadoo
Summary: After a fateful night, where Sakura and Kakashi had sex, Kakashi goes on a mission that went bad. He loses all memories, but the one of the fateful night, thinking that he and Sakura are together. KakaSaku


Sakura knew that her newly assigned mission would cost her something sacred, something important to her. Her last piece of innocence and nativity, her virginity.  
She didn't want a nobody, a stranger, possibly an enemy to take it, because on these seduction missions could go anything wrong. That's why she decided to go to someone she trusted, someone she knew would be careful as to not to hurt her. But the problem was: who?

Now all she had to do was make a choice, preferably someone who was experienced, so that at least one knew what he was doing.

She couldn't go to Naruto, as he was now with Hinata, after a few chosen words were said to make him realize Hinata's feelings for him, he finally had the courage to ask her out. And even now, six month later, one could see, that they were happier than ever.

And like Naruto, Sakura also obviously couldn't go to Sasuke. He was still outside of Konoha, trying to find whatever he was searching for and that only left one of her male teammates. The laziest pervert she ever knew, with a seemingly, to the under half of his face attached mask and the under the hitai-ite hidden Sharingan… Kakashi.  
Sakura thought him handsome, kind and gentle and he certainly had to have at least some experience. And the best thing: he wouldn't talk about it with other people, he wasn't one to brag.  
But could she really ask that of him? They didn't see each other as often as before, maybe once or twice, while running into each other when they shopped for groceries.  
Though, Kakashi was once Sakura's teamleader and sensei, she decided it didn't matter anymore. Now, both of them were jounin, and it wasn't illegal, maybe a little bit frowned upon, but Sakura didn't in any case plan for someone to know about that, other than her and Kakashi.

Choice made, Sakura got up from her couch, where she sat cuddled into a blanket with a cup of tea, reading her mission assignment. Putting the cup into the sink, Sakura then went to her front door to slip on shoes and a jacket. Going out and locking her little one-man apartment, she made her way to her old sensei, thinking about how to convince him.

 _Let's give this a try, he can't do more than say_ no, Sakura thought with a deeply exhaled breath.

Kakashi's place came into view after little more then fifteen minutes. Coming to a stop in front of his door, Sakura knocked twice.  
After hearing rustling from inside, the door opened and there stood the man she was looking for. Even in black lounging pants, a gray muscle shirt with the ever-attached mask and barefoot, Hatake Kakashi still looked as threatening as ever, if it were not for the little crinkle around his right eye- the only indicator that he smiled-, which was reserved for his friends only.

"Hello Sakura, to what do I owe the pleasure?", Kakashi asked, but one could see that he was startled as to why Sakura stood before his door.

"Actually, could I maybe come in? I want to talk privately to you.", she answered him unsurely, fiddling with the hem of her white t-shirt, to hide that her hands were shaking from nervousness and biting her lip.  
Kakashi could tell she was nervous, but why? Even if they didn't see each other as often anymore, she was still comfortable around him the few times they actually met each other or went on missions together.  
Stepping aside, Kakashi let Sakura in.

Walking in, Sakura went to the livingroom and sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?"

After seeing Sakura shake her head, Kakashi went to sit next to her, taking in, how she tried to look anywhere but him, as if she was embarrassed or something like that.

"So, Sakura, what did you want to talk about?"

"I… I wanted to ask you…", the pink haired girl, no woman, Kakashi corrected himself, began.  
Taking a deep breath, Sakura thought to better get it over with quickly.

"Pleasehavesexwithme!"


End file.
